Christmas Cookies
by Confetti Leaves
Summary: Inspired by Grorge Strait's Christmas Cookies. "I sure do like those Christmas cookies, sugar. I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe... She gets mad when "they're all gone, before she gets the icing put on..." Emily/Morgan


**In case you haven't noticed, this is a Christmas fic. I know we still have like 3 or 4 weeks till Christmas but it's never too early right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and something random... I love Christmas baking and cookies with a passion.**

**Inspired by George Strait's Christmas Cookies. Sucha cute song... Enjoy~  
**

**FLUFF ALERT!**

**

* * *

**Derek Morgan flopped over in his bed and glanced tiredly at his alarm clock. _One am._ This was not good at all. He stretched out his arm to pull Emily close, only to find that her side of the bed was empty. _'Probably in the bathroom,'_ he thought. She was five months pregnant and it seems that she had to use the bathroom every other minute. Sighing, he shut his eyes again and tried to clear his mind like his dad taught him when he was younger. _Take a deep breath, relax, close your eyes, and fall asleep_. But sadly, it wasn't working. There was too much on Derek's mind. Tomorrow was Christmas and Emily's parents were coming over to spend Christmas with them. He hasn't seen them since the wedding, which was a little over a year ago and frankly, her mother intimidated him a little.

Deciding that waiting for sleep to come was a lost cause, he got up and looked out the window. The front lawn was covered in snow. Derek sighed, his breath frosting the window as he looked out. He'd be the one out there shovelling the snow before Emily's parents arrived. He really doesn't want to do it; it was cold and tiring but if he doesn't do it, Emily, being the perfectionist that she is, would probably do it herself, something that he would never let happen.

Silently, Morgan made his way down the stairs, towards the kitchen to get a glass of milk, a remedy for sleeplessness. It was when he saw that the lights in the kitchen were on. He remained in the darkness and smiled softly, listening to Emily hum 'Walking In A Winter Wonderland'. He cleared his throat softly, making his presence known so he doesn't startle her as he entered the kitchen.

"What happened?" he asked. Emily was covered in flour and the counter was in a mess.

"Merry Christmas, baby," she said happily, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Baby, if you're craving for cookies you should have told me. I'll go out and get you some," he said, reaching out to grab a cookie.

"Not until tomorrow," she said, smacking him hand away. "And thank you, but no, I'm not craving for cookies. Remember, every year, I make sugar cookies for my dad. But I didn't have the time to make them in the afternoon," she added.

He grinned, "And whose fault was that?" Ever since the morning sickness went away, her appetite returned, but it also brought along a friend, a constant state of arousal. Thankfully, the doctor told them it was completely normal and it was possible for it to last throughout the pregnancy, much to Morgan's delight.

"What are you doing up?" Emily asked, changing the topic.

"I couldn't sleep," he shrugged, "Wanted a glass of milk."

"How about you help me clean up this mess and we can stay up all night?" she asked, raising her brows suggestively.

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to."

He sighed, "I want to, I just don't want to be tired when your parents arrive tomorrow. You know how cranky I can be when I'm tired..." Then Emily pouted and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. "Alright, we'll stay up all night," he relented.

"You're the best," she smiled, kissing him soundly. Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but smiled as well. "Wait here and don't touch my cookies," she said, wiping her hands on a towel.

Emily eyed Derek until she left the kitchen and as soon as she was out of sight, he took the opportunity to grab a cookie from the tray. He sat down on one of the barstools and shoved the whole cookie in his mouth. She returned to the kitchen shortly with her hands behind her back and frowned upon seeing him with a mouthful of cookie.

"I told you no cookies."

"Sorry," he said with a mouthful, "They're really good..."

She sat down beside him and pulled a present from her back. "I wanted to give you this tomorrow but since you're so sweet, I've decided to give you this now."

"But I didn't get you anything," he said, "You said we weren't going to get presents for each other this year."

"I'm not mad," she smiled, "I just wanted to give you something nice. Open it!"

He looked at her cautiously and gingerly unwrapped the gold and silver box. Inside was a grey coloured scarf. "I knitted it for you," she said.

"You don't know how to knit."

"I learned."

"For me?" She nodded and he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you. This is the best gift ever. I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything."

"It's okay," she shrugged. If Morgan wasn't a profiler, he would have missed the flash of disappointment in Emily's eyes.

"I have use the bathroom. I'll come back to help you clean."

Emily nodded and set the baking sheet into the dishwasher. Morgan came up behind her and whispered, "Baby, did you really think that I wouldn't get you anything for Christmas?" He placed a small box in her hand when she turned to face him. "Open it."

She happily opened the box and stood with her mouth open when she saw the contents. "It's beautiful... But why are there two?"

"One's for you," he explained as he put the necklace on her, "The other one is for our little princess. It's a mother/daughter necklace. You like it?"

"I love it," she said, tearing up and hugged him, "Thank you."

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked concernedly, pulling away from her when he heard her sniffle.

"Nothing. Those are happy tears," she quickly explained. "Stupid hormones..."

He laughed and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Emily smiled and leaned in closer to him. He captured her lips with his and smiled when she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

She smiled when they broke the kiss. "Help me finish cleaning? Then we can get back to bed quickly."

Morgan covered her lips once more. "Can I have another cookie first?" he grinned.

"Here you go, Scooby," she smiled, handing him another cookie.


End file.
